Texting with Feelings
by MapleWoman
Summary: Conversation via texting between Kurt & Blaine right after "I Do". How would they cope with what happened on the wedding?


**AN**: Okay, so let's make it clear: Klaine forever (even though the whole wedding idea is just wrong).

I's a conversation via texting that happened soon after "I do". I did something like that once before and I had a great fun writing it, so I thought - why not to try again? It's probably a one-time event but who knows.

AND because there's no way you can write in bubbles here, it's written the old-fashion way. With names.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee. I just dare to love.

* * *

**Feb 16, 2013 9:52 AM**

**Blaine**

I just can't get enough

**Kurt**

Say what?

**Blaine**

y'know ;)

**Kurt**

I repeat, it was a wedding, everybody hooks up at weddings!

It doesn't mean a simple thing!

**Blaine**

sorry, i won't bother u anymore:

**Feb 16, 2013 11:58 AM**

**Kurt**

Now and then I call your name and suddenly your face appears but it's just a crazy game and when it ends, it ends in tears

that's how i feel

**Blaine**

I know. I'm sorry.

**Kurt**

you can't just say you're sorry and expect everything will be okay!

**Blaine**

y'know I'd do everything

just tell me, you know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

**Feb 16, 2013 01:03 PM**

**Blaine**

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

**Feb 16, 2013 9:23 PM**

**Kurt**

Maybe it's not such bad idea

**Blaine**

what?

**Kurt**

speaking with songs

**Blaine**

ms Pillsbury would probably agreed.

**Kurt**

as mr Schue. we had a lesson like that three years ago.

Blaine?

**Blaine**

Hit me babe one more time.

**Kurt**

:P

**Blaine**

I'm listening

**Kurt**

your actions speak louder than words and they're only words, unless they're true

your actions speak louder than promises

**Blaine**

Madonna? Nice

**Kurt**

Friends they tried to warn me about you, he has good manners, he's so romantic but he'll only make you blue

**Blaine**

wait what friends?

**Kurt**

hush, diva has spoken.

**Blaine**

so there are no "friends"?

**Kurt**

a lady doesn't kiss and tell.

**Blaine**

I beg you

**Kurt**

Conversation, expression, a promise, a sigh, in short, a lie. A message from heaven, a signal from hell I give you my word I'll never tell

**Blaine**

I could've said that.

**Kurt**

maybe

maybe not

it's kinda duet, remember?

Or do you want to stop?

**Blaine**

This time I gotta put my guard down and pick myself up off the ground and take the pain

**Kurt**

So it's not only a duet, it's a mash-up ;)

I had no idea you're Green Day fan.

**Blaine**

You've met my brother. He is.

**Kurt**

I see

**Blaine**

Sometimes lyrics just -

stuck into your head.

**Kurt**

that makes sense

**Blaine**

but how do YOU know it's Green Day?

**Kurt**

I have an app. It told me :D

**Blaine**

so you're cheating :D

**Kurt**

No I'm not!

**Blaine**

sure you are

**Kurt**

you oughta know

**Blaine**

but that's okay, really

**Kurt**

You seem very well things look peaceful

**Blaine**

I'm glad we talk :)

**Kurt**

I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know

**Blaine**

oh

**Kurt**

It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced

**Blaine**

now u r just gonna 2 be cruel

plz dont

**Kurt**

And now you're thinking of me when you fuck him!

that's the truth, Blaine

**Blaine**

no it's not

**Kurt**

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no

and every time you speak his name does he know how you told me you'd hold me until you died? but you're still alive!

**Blaine**

Words they cut like a knife cut into my life I don't want to hear your words they always attack

Please take them all back

**Kurt**

You know I can't.

I won't.

the joke that you laid in the bed that was me

That's exactly how it is

every single line.

**Blaine**

It can't be

**Kurt**

But it is.

**Blaine**

Even "And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it"?

Well?

**Feb 16, 2013 11:28 PM**

**Blaine**

KURT!

**Kurt**

Don't you yell at me!

**Blaine**

I'm not.

I apologize.

**Feb 16, 2013 11:53 PM**

**Blaine**

Well?

It's not, is it?

**Kurt**

That's private.

**Feb 17, 2013 2:03 AM**

**Blaine**

You know what

I'm sorry to myself

**Kurt**

DON'T U EVEN DARE JUDGE ME

**Feb 17, 2013 2:58 AM**

******Kurt**

Blaine!

_We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again._

* * *

**Songs I used** (in order of the first quotation): _Just Can't Get Enough_ by Depeche Mode; _A House is Not a Home_ by Whitney Houston;_ (Everything I Do) I Do It For You_ by Brian Adams; _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears; _Words_ by Madonna; _Walk Away_ by Green Day; _You Oughta Know_ by Alanis Morissette; _Sorry to Myself_ by Alanis Morissette.

There are no quotation marks because of artistic reasons. It's a conversation - if you know the songs, the better, but if not - well, I hope it's not necessary :)


End file.
